Mariana García (Video Game)
Mariana García, (pronounced as MARI-ANNA) ''also known or nicknamed as '''Mari', is a main character who appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is the daughter of David García, step-daughter of Kate García, and younger sister of Gabriel García. Character Mariana is depicted as an optimistic, sweet-tempered, benevolent kid that appreciates all that her family has done for her and takes great joy in the simple pleasures of post-apocalyptic life, such as candy bars and her battery-less walkman that she uses to drown out the bickering of her family. Despite her gentle disposition and soft-spoken mannerisms, Mariana is perceptive and occasionally sardonic in her mannerisms, bowing her head and praying piously that she will be able to find a candy bar before she and her group salvage the junkyard and openly admitting to Javi that she uses her dead walkman so that she can remain uninvolved in the rest of her group's arguments. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Mariana lived with her brother Gabe, father David and stepmother Kate. She mentions that her biological mother used to tell her a story before bedtime which had an ending that she considered stupid despite her mother thinking it was funny. During the early stages of the outbreak, her Grandfather died in his house of apparently natural causes while his whole family (minus Javi) was present to witness his passing. Javier only arrives as Hector and his son were comforting her. When Mariana goes upstairs to refill Rafael's cup, Mrs. García, wracked with sobs, tells her that she no longer has to refill his cup. Mariana startlingly tells her that her grandfather was awake. Confused, everyone follows Mariana upstairs to discover Rafael standing in his bedroom. Hector approaches him after keeping his Mariana away, only to be attacked by his reanimated brother. Javier and David try to restrain their father when Rafael's wife storms in and asks what was happening. David tells her that Rafael had just attacked without warning. Mrs. García tries to comfort her husband, but gets bitten in the process. Stunned, she backs away into the arms of Javier and Kate and watches in shock as Rafael attacks David. Javier breaks a part of Rafael's bedframe and strikes Rafael with it as Kate holds a rag up to cover Mrs. García's wound. A terrified Mariana then hides under the family table, but Javier comforts her and encourages her to go with him. As David rushes Mrs. García to the hospital, Mariana joins Javier, Gabriel, Kate and Hector in their van. Post Apocalypse Season Three "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Mariana is now a preteen and surviving with Javi, Kate and Gabe. She carries a cassette player with headphones she uses to drown out her surroundings. As they stop over in a junkyard, she prays to find a candy bar. She expresses her frustrations of her family constantly arguing, and confesses to Javi that the batteries in her player have been dead for a few weeks. Javi then instructs her to hide in one of the cars if there is any trouble. When they discover the trailer, Javi has the option to give Mariana functioning batteries for her player. She and Gabe want to stay the night in the trailer, despite Kate's reluctance. When the New Frontier arrive, she hides with Kate and Gabe under the panel. Javi is then separated from the family. Eventually when the walker herd arrives at the junkyard, she hides in an abandoned car, just like what her uncle said. She reunites with him when he returns with Clementine and Tripp or Eleanor. After Javi rescues Kate and Gabe from walkers, Mariana happily reunites with her family. When Clementine mentions the safety of Prescott, Mariana asks Javi if they have hot water, and displays her excitement of the prospects of it. She finds her headphones and as Javi attempts to returns her player she is suddenly shot in the back of her head by the New Frontier, who has returned as revenge. Kate rushes towards her body and is shot in the process. The group manages to transfer her body to safety, but Gabe and Tripp or Eleanor are forced to leave her body to bring Kate back to Prescott. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" If Javi decides to stay and fight the New Frontier, Clementine has dug a burial site for Mariana after Javi recovers from a flash grenade explosion. Javi then tearfully buries Mariana. If Javi leaves with his family, it's assumed her body was left where it was and devoured by walkers. Through out this episode, she is mentioned, numerous times. Death Killed by *Badger While picking up her headphones from the floor, Marianna is discovered by Badger, who shoots her straight through the head, killing her instantly. Killed Victims *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Javier García Javier and Mariana had a good relationship. She and Gabe referred to Javi as "the cool uncle", according to Kate. When Mariana was shot in the back of the head, Javi was devastated and angered. If Javier stays behind with Clementine, he buries Mariana, showing he loved and cared for her. Javi even has the option to mention Mariana throughout the game. David García While David is Mariana's father, it's unknown what their relationship. However, Mariana will express sadness if Javier insults him. Kate García Mariana is shown to have a stable relationship with Kate, though is upset when Kate and Gabe fight. Kate also gifts her a chocolate bar for Mariana, displaying she cares about her. When Mariana was killed, Kate expresses a desire to recover her body. Gabriel García Being her brother, Marianna was rather friendly around Gabe yet is annoyed by his behavior. Gabe is angered when Mariana dies, implying he cared about her. Hector García Mariana had a good relationship with her great uncle Hector, the man protecting when Rafael reanimated as a walker by taking her out of the room. Rafael García Mariana had a positive relationship with her grandfather, affectionately calling him Pipe. She also gave him water when he asked for it. Mariana was deeply saddened when he reanimated as a walker and attacked Hector. Mrs. García Mariana was on good terms with her grandmother, calling her Ya-Ya. She seemed upset when Mariana was getting her grandpa water, trying to hide her husbands death as a way of consoling the girl. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" (Corpse, Determinant) Trivia *Mariana is in the thumbnail for "Ties That Bind - Part 1". *In unused textures, Mariana was supposed to be shot in the neck. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased